Lena De Spell/Gallery
The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 1.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 2.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 3.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 4.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 5.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 6.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 7.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 8.png Ducktales-the-beagle-birthday-massacre.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 9.png cake in the face 1.png cake in the face 2.png maxresdefault (3).jpg|Lena and Webby in front of the Beagle Boys' Truck DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-13.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 11.png The_Beagle_Birthday_Massacre!_03.jpg Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 10.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 14.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 12.png Lena Webby.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 13.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 15.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 16.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 17.png Webby and Lena on the seesaw.gif Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 18.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 19.png Hiding .jpg Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 20.png failed rescue.png Beagle Birthday Massacre Lena 21.png MagicaShadow.png The_Beagle_Birthday_Massacre!_04.jpg Terror of the Terra-firmians! Spear-MP.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 1.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 2.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 3.png LenaHueyWebby.jpg Lena, Webby, and Huey.jpg Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 4.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 5.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 7.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 8.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena and Magica.png Terror of the Terra-firmians Lena 9.png Lena_using_magic.png Magica surprised.jpg 22f.jpg Lena glowing.jpg DuckTales_-_This_Season_On_19.png Louie eats popcorn again.gif boop.gif|"Boop." Jaw$! Jaws Lena 1.png Jaws Lena 2.png Jaws Lena 3.png Jaws Lena 4.png Jaws Lena and Magica.png JAW$!_02.jpg Lena picture.png Jaws Lena 5.png Jaws Lena 6.png pillow fight.gif Jaws Lena 7.png Jaws Lena 8.png Jaws Lena 9.png Jaws Lena 10.png ET2AfFEr70xbU2hUkaAPbIFz8xE.jpg Jaws Lena 11.png Jaws Lena 12.png Adventures_in_Duckburg_(8).png Jaws Lena 13.png The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.36.10 PM.png Other bin, Lena and Scrooge.jpg Other bin Lena and Magica 1.png other bin Lena 1.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.37.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.37.54 PM 1.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_6.png other bin Lena 2.png Lena and Webby Jaws.png other bin Lena 3.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.39.02 PM.png Other bin Lena and Magica 2.png other bin Lena 4.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.41.42 PM.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_10.png don't worry it's just some assorted zombie parts.gif|"Don't worry, it's just some assorted zombie parts." Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.43.29 PM.png Swordhorse.gif|"Why is Scrooge hiding a frilly unicorn?" "Swordhorse." other bin Lena 5.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.49.15 PM.png Other bin Lena and Magica 3.png other bin Lena 6.png DuckTales_-_This_Season_On_6.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.49.22 PM 1.png Other bin Lena and Magica 4.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.49.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.49.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.49.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.50.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.50.23 PM.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_13.png Other bin Lena and Magica 5.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.51.37 PM.png other bin Lena 7.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.52.04 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.52.09 PM.png Webby's demise.gif The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_17.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.52.19 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.52.25 PM.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_20.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.54.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.55.15 PM 1.png other bin Lena 8.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.55.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.55.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.55.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 11.55.45 PM.png The Shadow War! Shadow war Lena 1.png Shadow war Lena and Magica.png Shadow war Lena 2.png DuckTales_-_This_Season_On_9.png|Lena and Magica's shadow glance at the despairing Scrooge. Scrooge eats pizza.gif Shadow war Lena 3.png Shadow war Lena 4.png Shadow war Lena 5.png Shadow war Lena 6.png Shadow war Lena 7.png Shadow war Lena 8.png DuckTales_flashback_Lena.jpg the magic of friendship.gif|"What?!" Tumblr_pdo9x8rlJf1tr6wqbo4_1280.jpg Lena's demise.gif|''"NO!"'' Webby's new shadow.gif Friendship Hates Magic! Another day as a shadow.jpg|"Library day... again." Book request.png FriendshipHatesMagic.png|Lena listening to Webby and Violet's conversation Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 1.png Ducktales-season-2-episode-14-friendship-hates-magic.png Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 2.png Friendship hates magic Lena 1.png Friendship triangle.jpg Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 3.png Friendship hates magic Lena 2.png Curse you transparency.png Friendship hates magic Lena 3.png Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 4.png 432x242-Q90 ba18e1b689130687316bf014940c2f18.jpg|Lena jealous of Violet Supernatural board game.jpg Devious ideas.jpg Shadow_Realm.png Lena noticing Tulpa spirits.jpeg Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 5.png Calling out to a friend.jpg Friendship_Hates_Magic.png Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 6.png Magical reunion.gif The Tulpas problem.png Tulpas.png Mqdefault-0.jpg|Lena determined not to lose Webby Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 7.png Friendship hates magic Lena and Violet 8.png Tumblr_prxn9fKWCm1syr7zp_1280.jpg Tumblr_prxn9d4C6Q1syr7zp_1280.jpg Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! werewolf (1).png werewolf (2).png werewolf (3).png A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! cake.png|Lena's friendiversary cake lena singing.png|Lena singing Killmotor Hill nightmare 1.png DT Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! title card.jpg Killmotor Hill nightmare 2.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 3.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 4.png Nightmare Lena 1.png Lena Night outfit.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 5.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 6.png A_Nightmare_on_Killmotor_Hill.jpg Nightmare Lena 2.png Nightmare Lena 3.png Lena wings.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 7.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 8.png Lenawolfwithpurpleeyes.png Lena wolf.png|Lena as a wolf Lena teeth with Violet.png Lena and Webby.png greenbeakley.png nightmarelena (1).png nightmarelena (2).png nightmarelena (3).png|"We need to go like,..." nightmarelena (4).png|"... right now!" nightmarelena (5).png nightmarelena (6).png nightmarelena (7).png nightmarelena (8).png nightmarelena (9).png Phooey_A_Nightmare_on_Killmotor_Hill.png Launchpad whale.gif Killmotor Hill nightmare 9.png Nightmare Lena 4.png Nightmare Lena 5.png Nightmare Lena 6.png Killmotor Hill nightmare Magica 1.png Killmotor Hill nightmare 10.png Killmotor Hill nightmare Magica 5.png Moonvasion! Emergency meeting.png A ghost and a shadow.jpg Strategy meeting.jpg We will win.jpg Standstill.jpg A Duckburg rebellion.jpg A shadow being a shadow.png Moonvasion Lena.png Magic attack.jpg Moonvasion239.png Moonvasion240.png Danger lurks behind you.png Promotional Images Ducktales 2017 Lena La Strange.png Comics STL076765 w400.jpg Photograph-26-1.jpg Category:Character galleries (2017)